User blog:Digi/Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Dino Charge/Chapter Ten
Other Dimension In the other dimension version of Star City, Epsilon, the Aether Rangers, and the Element Collision Rangers were down to the last few footsoldiers. Alexander, Jacob, Sin, Joshua, and Karen: Element Cannon, Element Blast! Gary, Ken, Francis, Caitlin, Renee, and Epsilon: Quintus Cannon, fire! Buster: Star Shooter, full power! With the combined energy blast, the remainder of the Blue Putties and Oozemen fell into a pile of goo. As the rangers began to walk away, they couldn’t help but notice that one of the blobs they had decimated began moving. They looked at its path, noticing that all of them were heading to a central point, combining into a much larger blob that then took the form of a giant Indigo Globbor. Alexander: *sigh* Figures. Penta Element Megazord, launch! Gary: Void Star Megazord! Buster: Five Star Megazord! The seven Zords exited from the two bases and began combining and transforming into their Megazord formations. As they did this, Epsilon teleported himself back into the Megabase and managed a remote linkup to the Element Shuttle. Briarwood, California Gio: Well, the upgrade is complete. Let’s get out of here and get Daniel. Daggeron: Who’s that? Guy: He’s the member of our team that stayed back to handle a horde of Hidiacs and Styxoids. Snow Prince: Well in that case, let’s go. The Stratoforce Rangers jetted back up to the Hyper Jet as the Mystic Force Rangers loaded onto the Solar Streak with Clare, Snow Prince, Fireheart, and Brightstar. Daniel: Is there even an end to you zombies? It seems every time I strike one down, two more pop up in its place. As Daniel batted back the multiple attacks, he saw the two Zord formations coming in his direction. Under his helmet, he smirked. Daniel: Well, It’s been nice, but I’ve got a plane to catch. With that retort, he jumped off the side of the building and opened his wings as the Solar Streak and Hyper Jet opened fire on the zombie soldiers. Flying as fast as he could, he made it to the side of the Solar Streak, using his glove talons to grab a hold of the edge of a train car, pulling himself into safety before entering and joining with the Rangers inside. Dino ops, 2004 Hayley: And here we go. Okay, not only is this baby gonna purr, but I just put the zord motherboard in. I think we’re ready to go. Doggie: Then let’s get a move on it. Doggie looked around the room for a sign of where to go next, when a briefcase caught his eye. Just as he began to set his morpher, a transmission came up on the monitor, showing a male who appeared to be in his early twenties with light brown hair and glasses. Billy: Tommy, come in. We require assistance here on Aquitar. Hayley: Tommy disappeared not too long ago, Billy. What happened on Aquitar? Billy: The Aquitian Rangers along with their Battle Borgs and the Falconzord seem to have been defeated by a black horse-like Megazord with a purple chest and face. It opened up portals behind each of them and they were sucked in. The only good news is that the Felis Rangers jumped in after them, so they are lost as well. Doggie: Same thing happened to Tommy and the other Dino Thunder Rangers as well, only by Sylar in his Cyber Destroyer zord. It seems Octomus really isn’t fooling around with this one. Billy: Well, since you two know who I am, may I ask who you are? Doggie: Certainly. I am Supreme Commander Anubis “Doggie” Cruger of Space Patrol Delta, an organization in the future. Commander Stanton of Time Force was able to send me a new morpher, and so I wound up here. Hayley: And I am Hayley Ziktor, Tommy’s tech assistant. We’re planning on heading back to stop Octomus in his tracks. Billy: If there is some way I could help, I would. Sadly, my power coin no longer functions. Hayley: I may be able to fix that. Doggie, change course to the moon in this year. Tommy told me the Machine Empire had something there that may be able to help. After the transmission ended, Doggie set his morpher back to the current date and for the remains of the Machine Empire palace. Once he pressed the button, he and Hayley were teleported to the moon with Hayley’s newly designed zord and began to look around. Aquitar moon: Hydris Nadira had left for Aqitar’s moon, Hydris, knowing that was where Ninjakon had stationed himself. Nadira: There it is, the Predator’s Abode. Ninjakon can’t be far off. Ninjakon: Who dares to approach my presence? A beam shot up from the temple into the moon’s atmosphere, coming in bolts of red lightning around Nadira as Ninjakon materialized. He drew out his sword and stood ready to attack her. Ninjakon: You must be incredibly brave, or incredibly foolish if you are willing to face me on your own will. Nadira: It is not my will, but the Master’s. As Ninjakon charged at her, Nadira extended her nails, blocking the blade. With her response to his sword, Ninjakon pulled his sheath his back, which was then blocked by Nadira’s right hand. Nadira: I did not come to fight. The Master requires your assistance. Ninjakon: The Master, huh. And why should I follow him? Nadira: Because, he is capturing every ranger team in history so that they can be destroyed all together. Ninjakon: Every ranger team in history? I’ll proudly lend a hand for this. Ninjakon then put his weapons away and walked Nadira to the Predator’s Abode, where the Cryo-Prison teleported to. Earth, Panorama City, Puerto Rico, 2012 Octomus: I honestly have no idea how I missed this team on my first run. Miratrix: My guess is that the Time Stream just keeps on changing. When some ranger team falls, another pops up to take their place, mending the break. Octomus: That sounds like a reasonable explanation. Let’s break it down some more. He fired a beam at a building, causing it to explode on impact. Octomus: Those rangers should be here soon enough. Now, to destroy more of the city. Miratrix: Yes, Master. As they were moving in on a park, six flashes of light appeared as six rangers with elemental kanji on their helmets stood for battle. Octomus: I knew you would be here soon enough. Jayden: Be on your guard rangers, this one seems tough. Super Mode, initiate! Placing the Super Disc into the Black Box, the Red Ranger gained a white cloak to his suit. He quickly took out the Super Disc and placed it on the hilt of his Spin Sword, then placing the Black Box on the side, creating the Super Spin Sword. He then opened the box again, placing his Lion disc inside. Kevin: You guys are so in for it. Hyrdro Bow! Mia: Sky Fan! Mike: Forest Spear! Emily: Earth Slicer! Antonio: Time to bring out the big one, LightZord, now! As the blue, pink, green, and yellow rangers transformed their Spin Swords into their individual weapons, the Gold Ranger summoned the LightZord into his hands. Jayden: I agree Antonio. Super Bullzooka! Fire! The six rangers charged up their weapons, Jayden firing an energy burst from his cannon, Kevin shooting a watery arrow, Mia swiping her fan and creating a gust of wind, Mike swinging his staff until it extended to strike the enemy, and Emily throwing her slicer weapon having it come back like a boomerang. Antonio on the other hand, placed LightZord’s sword arms onto the back of the lantern body, launching out numerous discs. Once the smoke cleared from their attack, they saw that Octomus had raised a forcefield protecting him and Miratrix from the onslaught. Miratrix: I don’t think they want us to be attacking civilians, Master. Octomus: Well, they’ll have to stop us then. Octomus and Miratrix then grew to their giant sizes, towering over the rangers. Antonio: Rangers, their energy readings are dangerously high. We need to use all of the zords in separate formations to do this. Mia: You’ve got it, Antonio. Samurai Megazord! Kevin: Samurai Battlewing! Jayden: Bull Megazord! Bullzooka, power up! Antonio: Claw Battlezord North! LZ, power up! The five core rangers brought out their Samuraizers and wrote the kanji 超 (super) on their Folding Zords, growing them into their Zord forms. The Red, Blue, and Green Rangers attached their auxiliary discs to their Spin Swords and spun them, summoning the Beetle, Swordfish, and Tiger Zords. With those summons complete, Jayden took out his Bull Disc and placed it in the Black Box, calling the BullZord forth. Antonio called both of his zords, having them come to the battle as he grew the LightZord to help the rangers in battle. The Zords then began combining and transforming into their Megazord formations as the Rangers had commanded, the Bull Megazord gaining the Red Ranger’s Bullzooka alongside its own gun. Antonio: Jayden, call the SharkZord. Jayden: You’ve got it. SharkZord! Mia: Samurai Shark Megazord! Jayden placed the Shark Disc onto the hilt of the Super Spin Sword, sending the Zord out of his Megazord and over to the Samurai Megazord, where it attached to form the Samurai Shark Megazord. The Samurai Shark and the Bull Megazords charged in towards the Miratrix Owl Monster with the Samurai Battlewing, piloted by Kevin and Mike, flying overhead. The Samurai Shark Megazord outstretched it blade, nearly striking Miratrix before she took off the ground. The Battlewing and Bull then blasted her down, forced to face the Samurai Shark Megazord. With Miratrix vulnerable, the Samurai Shark Megazord elongated its sword and dealt her a good deal of damage. Antonio was busy fighting Octomus in the Claw Battlezord North alongside LightZord. From its waist, LightZord pulled out a Samurai Disc and threw it at the enemy who caught it with his staff. With the distraction, Antonio thrusted the Octo spear forward, not expecting Octomus to block and strike him down with the staff. Octomus: Well Rangers, it’s been fun, but now it is time to say sayonara. RRRRROOOOOAAAAARRRRR! A portal opened up and immediately sucked the Samurai Battlewing in as the three Megazords and LightZord struggled to keep their footing and losing with every passing second. First to go was Lightzord, followed by the Claw Battlezord, then the Samurai Shark Megazord, and finally the Bull Megazord. Octomus: Now that they are done, let’s get to Nadira and then rejoin my comrades. Miratrix: Understood, Master. In a flash of purple light, they were gone. Blue Bay Harbor, 2003 Ransik and Sylar arrived in the city and began trashing it right away. The disturbance was immediately picked up at Ninja Ops. Cyber Cam: Rangers, something whack is going on downtown. You’d better get down there before the place goes kaboom. Sensei: Rangers, be careful. There is no telling who these two are. Cam: Right, let’s go. Samurai Storm… Shane, Tori, and Dustin: NINJA STORM… Blake and Hunter: THUNDER STORM… All six: RANGER FORM, HA! After the six finished morphing, they ninja streaked to downtown to fight the two villains. Dustin: Dude, you just made a bad move. Shane: And now, you’re going down. Before they could draw their weapons, Sylar rushed at them and tackled Blake and Hunter with his arm blades out. Ransik: Looks like you rangers have trouble holding off quick attacks. Dark Magic Strike! Ransik dashed at the Wind Rangers and swiftly struck them down with his sword. Getting up, they drew out their Ninja Swords and attempted to fight Ransik. Once Ransik drew out his bone sword and struck them down with ease. Sylar fired his arm blades into the chest of the two Thunder Rangers, who were now on the ground. Before he could turn around, Cam slashed him across the back. Cam: You might think you have the upper hand, but you didn’t count on me. Sylar: I’m sure that I still have the upper hand. Cyber Destroyer! Ransik: Uthe Mejor Catastros! Sombol Unithos Equestras! Again, Sylar’s war-zord appeared, as did Catastros, who had enlarged to a massive horse. Ransik grew himself into a giant and attached to Catastros in his centaur formation. Dustin: Dude, two zords? These guys are going to be tough. Hunter: And they already were, so let’s go up by one more Megazord. Thunder Megazord! Shane: Storm Megazord! Cam: Samurai Star Megazord! The rangers’ six zords arrived as they were called and immediately began to combine and transform into the formations that had been called for. In order to make things better for the rangers, Cam attached the Samurai Star to the Thunder Megazord’s back, forming the Samurai Thunder Megazord. The Wind Rangers converted the Storm Megazord to its Lightning Mode and quickly went to work against Ransik as the Samurai Thunder Megazord went to fight the Cyber Destroyer. Tori: Ramp Attack! Blake: Lasers charged and ready! Both Megazords let loose their attacks on their opponents. The Cyber Destroyers was knocked back and dealt some damage from the blast, but still had its ability to fight. On the Storm Megazord’s descent, Ransik blocked the attack using his lance to block the wheel shaped blade and threw the Megazord to the ground. Hunter: These guys are much tougher than Lothor’s usual batch of goons. Shane: Then let’s give them more of a challenge. Mammothzord! As the Storm Megazord powered down, the red ranger pulled out the Lightning Riff Blaster and called in the massive zord. Once it had arrived, the Storm Megazord leapt onto it’s back and struck Power Spheres 5 and 6 out, which then combined into a solitary weapon and went to the Megazord’s left hand. Ransik: So, this is everything they have? I guess they are just the eye of the storm if the rest of their zords are just weapons to summon from that mammoth. Behold, the eye of the Master! As the Mammoth began to roll towards Ransik, the Knight Wolf unleashed two beams from his shield that struck the Mammoth and the Storm Megazord. He then turned to the Samurai Thunder Megazords and shot out another beam, each beam leaving a mark that began to eat away at the zords. Sylar: So long, rangers. You sure made this battle slightly interesting. Ransik: Shut up, we have more rangers to capture. Other dimension, UAOH Airbase Ardric shot up from resting. He looked over to the rangers, letting them know that more rangers had appeared. Ardric: Rangers, I have some good news, bad news, and neutral news. The neutral news is that two ranger teams have appeared, Ninja Storm and Samurai. Jen: What’s the good news? Ardric: Well, they are both in Blue Bay Harbor, so only one team is needed. Jim: Well, that’s good, but what is the bad news? Ardric: Two teams means that there will be twice as many obstacles to deal with. Casey: Alright, let’s go get them. Ardric: I agree, but I’m not sending Jungle Fury. RJ: What? Why not? Ardric: I have a separate mission for you, and I want you to rest up for it for when I send you. Jarrod: I understand, you have larger plan for us. Ardric: Correct. John, take your team to Blue Bay Harbor. They need your help. John: Yes sir. It’s morphin time! In a flash of red, blue, and yellow light, John, Jacob, and Ty morphed into the Solar Force Rangers and teleported aboard the Sky Jaguar before taking off through the large doors. Ardric looked on, worried for any more teams that may show up. Reefside, California Nova: The reading says they’re straight up ahead. Boom: There is a problem though. Jake: What is it? Bridge: It seems that Tyrannodrones, Triptoids, and all three types of Krybots are closing in on the Biozords, in mass quantities at that. Sky: Rangers, get out there and make sure that the others are okay. Bridge: You’ve got it, Commander. Let’s go. As he pulled out his morpher and pressed a few buttons, Roman, Clay, Z, Syd, Sam, and Nova did the same, before teleporting out to fight the army of footsoldiers. Unknown to them, a group of infiltration Krybots entered through the side of the building in order to cause havoc inside. Boom: Um, sir, you may want to take a look at this. Sky: What is it, Boom? Boom: It seems the main lobby has a few hundred intruders. Sky: Seal the gates. Only S.P.D. personnel are allowed access through, am I understood. Boom: Yes sir, sealing gates now. Sky: Let’s go dad. We’ve got work to do Jake: Couldn’t have said it better myself, son. The two ran out of the door and down the hallway towards the main lobby, where an army was waiting for them. Atlantis Trey and the Phantom Ranger braced themselves as Pyramidas took a dive into the Atlantic Ocean. Eventually, they came across the Aquitian Rangers and the Felis Rangers, as well as their Battle Borgs. Trey: Alright, Zorlo, go for it. I’ll give you any help you may need. Zorlo: You’ve got it, Trey. Phantom Ranger, disengaging. The Phantom Ranger shot out of the bottom of the pyramid and used the power of the morphing grid to propel himself towards the battling teams. He delivered a kick to the back of the Purple Ranger, giving the Aquitians a slight advantage. He also noticed that the Purple Battle Borg was knocked over in the same way by an invisible force. Aurico: Phantom Ranger, thank you for arriving here on short notice. Zorlo: You’re welcome, Aurico. I think I have a way to beat these cats. Trey, did you see the Battle Borgs when I attacked the Purple Felis Ranger? Trey: I sure did, and I think I know what you’re getting at. Trey slammed his fists down on the console of Pyramidas. Out of the top of the pyramid, a beam shot out, sending lightning down to strike the Felis Battle Borgs. While it did strike the borgs, also affecting the Felis Rangers, it also struck the temple, which began to move and stand in a humanoid formation. Delphine: I think our problems just got worse. Corinth City, Massachusetts As the Speed Base flew towards Corinth, the rangers noticed that the dome had been destroyed. Thomson: Wow, so much damage and I don’t even think this has been built yet. Rebecca: Well, there is no place in America named Corinth City, and yet here it is. Joseph: We need to find these rangers as soon as possible. They flew the base further into the city, scanning every street for signs of rangers. Just then, a fleet of Venjix Drones flew in and began to blast them from behind. James: We’re taking massive damage. Thomson: I can tell. I’m going in. Joseph: Oh no you’re not. Thomson: Joe, are you trying to defy my orders? Joseph: Do you really think a lone component zord is going to stand a chance out there? I sure don’t think so. Besides, you’re the leader and are much more valuable to the team then I am. Thomson: Fine, go. You have a good point. Joseph: Yes sir. Joseph left the control room to head to the zord bay. Once he arrived there, he boarded his Mach Megajet before heading out the top hatch. Once he flew out, the rangers continued looking for any signs of life. Dan: Hmm, that’s weird. Chloe: What is it? Dan: The Bio-scan is picking up six and a half life signs. Thomson: How can you get half of a life sign? Is the machine busted? James: I’m pretty sure it isn’t, but the team must have a reasonable explanation. Not too far from the RPM Rangers, the Speed Rangers set the base down and left the structure to help the fallen rangers. Dillon: Is it just me, or is that a flying building? Scott: It’s not just you, that thing is really coming down. Thomson: Greetings rangers. So, who brought you into this dimension? Flynn: It was some clock-like monster and a giant owl. Summer: Definitely not the average Venjix variety. Thomson, Dan, and Chloe all looked at each other recognizing the name from their grandparents. Dan: Did you say Venjix? Ziggy: Yeah, why? I mean, it’s not like you couldn’t know about Venjix, he has mostly taken over the Earth already. James: Sounds like Octomus made a stop on some alternate Earth if you guys were his next target. Gem: What exactly… Gemma: do you mean? Rebecca: Well, Octomus is traveling through time, and where we came from, the enemy hasn’t taken over. Chloe: But, the strange thing is that our grandparents, namely Dan’s, Thomson’s, and my own grandfathers were involved in a battle with Venjix back in 2002. Scott: 2002? But that’s ten ago. Could Venjix's consciousness have been blasted across reality? Thomson: Sound’s reasonable, after all, he did assume command over the Machine Empire’s forces, so self-reconstruction is not out of the question. My grandparents told me that King Mondo had managed the same feat after they defeated him. Dan: Now, if you’ll come with us, we have some work to do. Dillon: And, where exactly are you planning on taking us? Flynn: Aye, that’s a good question. Outside the city walls, our abilities become limited and we won’t have enough to work with. Rebecca: Is there any place that you know of that can solve that problem? Summer: There is one. If we head to the garage, we can copy the mainframe and head out of here. Chloe: Sounds good. We just need to get there and then return to base. Ziggy: Alright, let’s go. James: Right. Speed Cycles! At his call, the five Speed Cycles shot from the Speed Base to the rangers’ sides, allowing them to board. In order to lead the way, Scott got into his Nissan as Dillon and Ziggy got into Dillon’s car. Gem and Gemma got into Flynn’s hummer with him as well and Summer got onto her motorcycle. Each one of them then took off and headed for the garage. Once they had left, Venjix old attack bots and Grinders began marching in towards the Speed Base, some splitting off to follow the rangers. Kat: Looks like we have company, Jack. Jack: Well, that’s not good. Seal all exits. We may not be able to stop them, but we can slow them down. Kat pressed a button on the lab bench, dropping large lead blocks in front of every door. Jack: Kat, get out to the lobby and ready your Kat Morpher. With their diversion and a ranger to fight, this should buy us enough time to load this new morpher with the equipment, as well as warn Ally. As soon as Kat ran out of the door, Jack placed a white Delta Morpher with red lettering into a slot on the console. The screen displayed a loading bar as the morpher was taking in the programming from the computer. He ran out the door and to his quarters to tell Ally that they were now on high alert. 2004, Aquitar Billy was pacing around, no knowing what to do. Then a bright flash appeared in the form of an orb. Once it dematerialized, Doggie and Hayley were standing in front of Billy, holding a canister filled with red, blue, black, yellow, pink, green, and white energies as well as the de-powered Dragonzord coin. Billy: What is this? Hayley: Billy, I’m sure that you remember a mission years ago where you and the Zeo Rangers went to Gamma Vile to aid Rita and Zedd and regain the power coin energies, but the Machine Empire had claimed them before you could reach them. Well, this is them. Doggie: All that they need is a blank undamaged conductor, which is why we have the Dragonzord coin. Billy, we need you for this. We need to stop Octomus before it is too late. Billy took the two items and stepped into another room, immediately getting to work on a new ranger power. Hayley and Doggie also came in and began working on a weapon and zords. Hydris From the corner of the room in the Predator’s Abode, a portal opened, allowing Octomus and Miratrix to step through. Ninjakon: So, you must be the master. Nadira has told me so much about you. Octomus: What else would you expect from my faithful servant. Now, let us go, we have rangers to destroy. Ninjakon: Before we do, allow me to provide these ladies with a boost. You see, my Felis Rangers were sent away with only their Battle Borgs, but their other sets of zords remained here with me. Miratrix, I give you the Kunoichizords. Their speed should serve you well against the rangers. Nadira, I give you access to the Predator’s Abode in order to use the Geishazords. What they lack in speed, they make up for with brute strength. Ninjakon sent two orbs from his hands, which floated over to the female warriors, granting them their access. Once this was done, Octomus opened a portal beneath the base, sending them through the time stream to capture more rangers. To Be Continued… Category:Blog posts